falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Renner
Sergeant Major Thomas Renner '''was a member of the newly formed "American Northern Army", created to help with the largely growing crime rate in the Badlands Territory. He was also the leader of "Renner's Raiders", an infamous bunch of soldiers that are known for their great tactics. In 2280, Renner and his group heard that Yate's AFB was being used by unknown forces and weapons were being stolen from the underground armory. Before attacking the base, Renner met with his brother Benjamin Renner and together they raided the Air Force base to find out it was being used by the Canadian Liberation Army to attack nearby cities. Renner was killed after being shot in the hip and succumbing to blood loss. Profile Born in 2236, Thomas "Tom" Renner was the oldest of three brothers (Jarl is the second oldest, Ben is the youngest.). As the oldest, he helped his father with multiple tasks when he was younger. He helped repair their house and look for supplies, even hunting with his father. When he wasn't, he was helping his two brothers at home with his mother. Unknown to him, however, his father was actually making deals with bandits to use his land to hide money. When he was twelve years old, the sheriff ordered his father to come to the town of Little Grand to help him catch the bandits known as "The Wilson Gang". When his father refused, the Sheriff came to him and interrogated the whole family. Tom broke immediately, Jarl proved it unwittingly. Shortly afterwards, Tom was beaten bad by his father who apologized as he had gotten scared. The following night, Kelly Wilson arrived with his gang. Kelly ordered his men to burn the house down. His father and him defended their home most of the night until Kelly's men began to throw molotovs and burning their house. As Tom and Jarl tried to put out the fires, Wilson killed Nate Renner with a knife in his face after a fist fight. Tom, scared for his life, charged at Wilson but wasn't big enough to tackle him. Wilson kick Tom in the face, which would permanently damage his jaw causing him to speak in a sort of slur, and as punishment for what they had done Kelly shot and killed Jarl. Ben, who was hiding, managed to survive as the Wilson Gang rode away. Tom pulled Ben from the fiery building and took him to town. Using the last bit of money he had, he managed to give Ben a few nights at the local hotel while he went into town. He soon joined the "American Northern Army" as a drummer boy, and Ben was taken in by Sal, the Hotel owner. Yate's Air Force Base Mission By the time of his reappearance, Tom had grown older and had gained much fame throughout the Territory as a soldier and a peacemaker. He was stationed at the small post of Freedom's Progress, not too far from Yate's AFB. His team, which was roughly six men, was getting ready when he was surprised by his brother Benjamin's arrival. He told Benjamin that he had gotten word from "The Army Copper" that many suspicious figures had been seen entering and leaving the Air Force Base and that records show a large stockpile of weapons underneath the base. He offered Benjamin to join him, in which he agreed and the two rode down to the scene. A gunfight breaks the silence, and afterwards one of the men realize that all the bodies are all wearing Canadian Armed Forces uniforms. Before Renner can respond, he was surprised by the General's appearance and attempted to shoot him with a pistol. Unfortunately, he was too slow and was hit in the hip. He crawls back as the General takes control of a minigun, he is seen bleeding through, but died shortly after the fight. Benjamin tells Renner how proud he was to have him as a brother, in which Renner responds with a smile as he dies. Appearance Thomas Renner is a well-built, strong man of average height with hazel eyes. He has gnarled black hair that comes down to his shoulders and a beard, along with three scars on his left cheek. He has no known tattoos, though under his right glove, he has written down the names of his parents and the date they were killed by the Wilson Gang. Renner's outfit is original because of the historical reference. It is an olive green dress shirt with a name plate over the right pocket and medals traditionally over the left sleeve (Though Tom places all his medals in a small case). He wears a belt, with a gold US FLAG (Pre War) belt buckle and has a second belt filled with ammo. An energy cell hangs from the back, he has brown pants that fold into his dusty tanish brown boots. He also wears a pair of black gloves and has his rifle strap going through the flap on his shoulder. His hat has a sword pin, which reveals his rank to be Sergeant Major. Personality Tom Renner was a determined soul, willing to do anything. He was also very close to his family, even though he doesn't see them that often. Tom also seemed very loyal to the New-Merican Society, seeing them as the only solution towards the violence of the Badlands Territory. He also put a lot of faith in his team, from what others said as he usually did suicidal and impossible missions. Equipment Tom's equipment was considered very old world, as he loved to collected old world things and create recreations. Most of his weapons are recreations of the Old World weapons, his most notable weapons are: *.44 Magnum' - Used primarily in World War I and II, the Magnum Pistol reappears in wasteland as a relic. Tom managed to find some in an old chest, but were too rusted to use but he was able to create copies and are now a common weapon among soldiers in the American Northern Army. *'Lever-action Rifle' - Used by the US Army before the Great War, they were found before Tom was born and readjusted to fit the needs of the new American Northern Army, it is iconic. *'Lasso''' - Just a piece of rope, tied to be used as a lasso. Category:Characters Category:Adoptable Category:Badlands Category:Deceased